Traducción: Goodbye, Tallahassee by Yowzahromantic
by CarlieDoe
Summary: Emma Swan finalmente ha encontrado a alguien por quien daría todo, pero, ¿a cuánto estaría dispuesta a renunciar? Traducción Autorizada.
**La autora es Yowzahromantic
**

 **El link del fic original - /s/11735014/1/Goodbye-Tallahassee**

 **Les invito a agregarla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

 **La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco.**

 ** _NA: Por favor lean con cuidado, hay una gran cantidad de escenas en flashbacks que explican todo._ **

* * *

Era una madrugada de diciembre y Emma Swan estaba de pie a fuera de su departamento, el que había sido su hogar en Tallahassee Florida desde que tenía 21 años y del que ahora se despedía. Se despidió de sus curiosos y ruidosos vecinos, se despidió de los recuerdos -buenos y malos- pero en su mayoría decía adiós a todas sus pasadas relaciones porque sin ellas nunca hubiese sido la mujer que era hoy, sin ellas nunca habría conocido al amor de su vida.

Era refrescante mudarse de su habitación solitaria, donde gastó muchas noches revolcándose en su autocompasión y cerveza caliente con la televisión encendida de fondo. Su vida no había sido mucho más que su trabajo -una mujer de fianzas durante los últimos 7 años- pero con casi 30 años por fin había encontrado algo, o más bien, a alguien, para ser feliz.

Su nombre era Regina Mills.

La rubia echó un último vistazo al alto edificio antes de suspirar y girarse hacía su escarabajo Volkswagen amarillo. Emma hubiese querido conducir su auto esas 16 horas hacía su nuevo hogar, encontraba los viajes largos muy relajantes, pero tenía una novia muy persuasiva que sabía decir las palabras indicadas y hacerla cambiar de planes.

El viaje en auto había sido sustituido por un vuelo en avión, más rápido, que no era tan agradable como a la rubia le hubiese gustado; era el miedo a volar. Ahora todas sus posesiones estaban en cajas, todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

A Emma le encantaría decir que con Regina había sido amor a primera vista, que se conocieron y había sido como un cuento de hadas, pero la vida real no pasaba así.

* * *

Emma se quitó otro vestido, no podía encontrar el perfecto y estaría condenándose si salía en su atuendo normal que consistía en pantalones vaqueros y una camisa sin mangas. No. Esta noche sería diferente. Esta noche golpearía hasta los calcetines de su cita a ciegas con un vestido.

El último vestido en su armario era uno que no había sido utilizado antes, era de un color rosa oscuro y terminaba justo por encima de la rodilla. Lo había comprado cuando su mejor amiga, Ruby, la había arrastrado de compras con la esperanza de encontrar algo que ponerse para una boda. La compra la había hecho porque Ruby había insistido en que se vería "caliente como la mierda" si llevaba eso; tal vez este era el vestido para esta noche.

Ruby era la razón por la que estaba estresada esta noche. Al parecer su amiga le había encontrar a la mujer perfecta y por la forma en que Ruby describió a la misteriosa chica parecía que así era; morena, bonita y con los pies en la tierra. Pero no era solo eso lo que Emma estaba buscando, ella quería a una chica que no tuviera la personalidad de una pared de ladrillo, quería a alguien con quien hablar en las primeras horas de la mañana, pero lo más importante es que quería a alguien que quisiera algo más que una aventura, era demasiado mayor ya para esa mierda.

Unas horas más tarde Emma estaba sentada delante de una barra. La cita había sido agradable, diferente pero agradable. Era un cambio considerable con respecto a conocer a una chica en un club, llevarla a casa y acostarse con ella, muchas noches había sido de esa manera.

La mujer que Ruby le había presentado se llamaba Anabelle, o Belle como pidió que la llamara. Era una buena chica, era morena, le gustaban los libros y parecía estar realmente sobre la tierra; solo que era demasiado inocente para Emma, de eso estaba segura. A pesar de que la rubia estaba lista para sentar cabeza, se tuvo que forzar para poder ver un futuro con Belle.

Aparto el vaso vacío indicando al camarero que quería otra bebida. Estaba decaída. ¿Cómo no podía ser? Básicamente Ruby había hecho que Belle pareciera un ángel enviado desde el cielo y quizás lo era para alguna otra chica, pero no para ella.

"¿Mal día?" preguntó el camarero mientras le volvía a llenar el vaso.

"Algo así" dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Emma estuvo sentada en el mismo lugar durante un par de horas, no podía resignarse a volver a su apartamento sola. Pensó en conseguir una mascota, un perro sería ideal, pero la idea pronto fue desechada por la ventana cuando pensaba como iba a ser estando encerrado durante todo el día. No se atrevía a dejarlo solo durante horas y horas, especialmente si el pequeño cabrón resultaba ser adorable y definitivamente no se convertiría en una mujer con un perro en la bolsa.

No. Una mascota estaba fuera de cuestión.

Una campana sonó a través de la barra, era la última llamada así que Emma decidió conseguir un trago más antes de irse, pero antes de que pudiera pagar la cuenta alguien se sentaba a su lado.

"Voy a tomar dos de lo que ella está tomando" dijo mientras pagaba las dos bebidas.

Emma trato muy duro de no mirar a la mujer sentada a su lado, había renunciado a las mujeres de una sola noche y con su estúpida suerte de culo estaba segura de que esta mujer sería magnifica.

 _Solo una pequeña mirada Swan, un pequeño puto vistazo._

Y así lo hizo. Por el rabillo del ojo miró a la dama a su lado e inmediatamente lo lamentó. Emma pudo ver que su vestido azul terminaba justo por encima de la rodilla, tenía una cremallera en un costado que terminaba una pulgada o dos antes del vestido lo que mostraba el bronceado muslo, y oh como deseaba Emma poder descubrir más. Entre el ceñido vestido y el largo del cabello que llegaba al hombro de la morena, Emma estaba prácticamente babeando.

La mujer empujó el vaso hacía Emma, "bebe querida, creo que la campana indico la última llamada"

Y esa voz, era como sexo puro. Sin embargo, Emma ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero se encontró imaginando como sería su futuro con esta mujer; ya podía verse a sí misma en las citas o acurrucada baja una manta con la televisión encendida de fondo. Algo se sentía diferente respecto a ella, algo no se sentía seguro como con Belle, Emma sabía que una relación con esta mujer le traería problemas, pero en este momento eso no le importaba.

 _Estas tan desesperada Swan, contrólate._

Emma cogió el vaso, lo levantó y lo inclino un poco hacía su compañera, "Tú me compras una bebida y ni siquiera sé tu nombre" le dijo.

"Regina"

* * *

Emma revisó sus espejos antes de dirigirse hacia la carretera principal e hizo los cambios a primera. Maniobró su pequeño coche desde su plaza de estacionamiento y comenzó a conducir hacia el aeropuerto, la idea de un nuevo comienzo en un lugar nuevo se volvía más atractiva a cada minuto.

Se detuvo detrás de un Flat 500 blanco en el semáforo y cuando este se puso en verde puso en funcionamiento el auto y apretó el acelerador. Mientras viajaba por la intersección un coche a toda velocidad se saltó la luz roja y choco contra el lado del conductor de su coche. El coche amarillo salió a toda velocidad por la carretera, apenas esquivando otros coches y peatones.

Un dolor atravesó el hombro de la rubia, donde el cinturón de seguridad había evitado que saliera dispara por el parabrisas y su frente resultó herida cuando se estrelló contra el volante con fuerza. En algún punto entre el coche golpeándola y donde perdía la conciencia, los paramédicos llegaron al lugar y la ponían en una camilla.

"Regina" dijo Emma, con voz quebrada. Toda su cabeza le dolía cuando hablaba, se sentía como si se estuviese partiendose por la mitad.

Sintió pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que Regina no sabría lo que le había pasado, se suponía que debía encontrarla en el aeropuerto para que volaran de regreso a Nueva York; no tenía idea de porque Regina había tomado un vuelo para encontrarla y volar juntas a casa.

"¿Quién es Regina?" preguntó el paramédico mientras aseguraba a Emma en la parte trasera de la ambulancia.

Novia no era la palabra correcta, Regina era mucho más que eso, Emma la amaba más de lo que había amado antes. Toda esa mujer era obstinada, pero seductoramente hermosa, Emma a veces se esforzaba por comprender lo que Regina había visto en ella. La rubia era una mujer que salía adelante entre cheque y cheque, mientras que Regina era la vicepresidenta de la compañía de su familia, un trabajo que había pasado de generación en generación.

"Regina Mills, el amor de mi vida" consiguió responder Emma, estaba contenta con los cuidadosos movimientos de los paramédicos, "ella está volando para encontrarme en el aeropuerto, se supone que debo estar mudándome hoy a Nueva York"

El hombre de mediana edad presionó algunos botones en una maquina antes de regresar con Emma, "¿cómo te sientes?" le preguntó.

"Me duele"

"¿Dónde?"

Por un momento Emma olvidó que estaba atada a la camilla e intentó mover su brazo para mostrarle al hombre donde le dolía más, pero incluso en intento de mover su brazo fue el mayor error que pudo hacer, "¡Mierda!" gritó cuando un dolor la golpeó en el hombro y bajó por su costado.

"No trates de moverte, tienes el hombro dislocado y un par de costillas rotas. Y casi estamos en el hospital, allí podremos realizar un examen completo, ¿de acuerdo?"

En lugar de responder, Emma simplemente cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en su nueva vida, aquella que quería compartir con Regina una vez que superaran todo esto.

* * *

Esta noche cumplían tres meses y mientras Regina se negaba a pensar en este como un aniversario importante para ella, como para celebrarlo, Emma tenía otros planes. Para Emma, estar con Regina durante tres meses era su segunda relación más larga en sus 28 años de vida y para disgusto de Regina, Emma la había convencido de volar ese fin de semana. En el fondo no le importaba, extrañaba tanto a Emma, como Emma la extrañaba a ella, las sesiones en Skype nunca eran lo mismo que ver a alguien en persona; especialmente si se aman.

Estar en una relación de larga distancia era difícil para Emma, que anhelaba el contacto físico y el calor de Regina todo el tiempo y que le tomaba hasta la última gota de su fuerza de voluntad para no irla a buscar y encontrarla en otro lado; solo tenía que recordarse a sí misma como de roto sería el corazón de Regina.

Emma tomó la decisión de llevar a Regina fuera esa noche y lo que había comenzado como una buena comida en un restaurante de clase se había convertido en una salida en el bar donde se habían conocido. Para la rubia parecía que apenas fue ayer cuando había visto por primera vez a Regina, pero sabía que apenas eran tres meses, entonces recordó lo mucho que había cambiado en esos meses por su novia. Después de un par de copas y quizás demasiados shots, se habían dirigido al departamento de Emma.

Sabía lo mucho que ambas se querían y por eso Emma se sorprendió cuando Regina empezó a actuar distante. Sabía que la morena podía ser distante, a veces, así era ella; su propia madre la había hecho así. En los tres meses que llevaba con Regina, había visto como poco a poco se abría, pero la morena era sumamente cuidadosa cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos y Emma se esforzaba para entender eso.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Emma mientras le daba una patada a sus zapatos, "y no me mientas"

Regina ignoró la pregunto de Emma y en su lugar se dirigió a la cocina, donde tomo un vaso de agua. Se bebió la mitad antes de darse cuenta que Emma la había seguido. Miro a los ojos verdes de Emma y su corazón dio un vuelco, como siempre lo hacía. No tenía idea de que podía llegar a sentirse así con Emma y honestamente, le daba miedo. Había sido educada para protegerse a sí misma, era capaz de leer a otros como un libro; sabía cómo se sentía Emma respecto a ella, la rubia era el libro más fácil que había leído.

"Regina" dijo Emma mientras se movía tentativamente hacía la morena "háblame"

Regina sonrió, "estoy bien. Solo cansada" trato de salir de la cocina, todo lo que realmente quería era dormir, pero Emma se puso delante de ella bloqueándole la salida. "De verdad Emma?"

"Sí, enserio"

"Eres tan infantil" se burló Regina

"Bueno, tú me estas ocultando algo, y como tu novia-"

Regina cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, "si vas a dar a entender de qué tienes derecho a saber lo que estoy pensando y sintiendo solo porque estoy en una relación contigo, entonces señorita Swan, usted esta muy equivocada" se movió esquivando a Emma y se dirigió a la habitación, no tenía idea si Emma la seguiría, pero no tenía ningún interés en pelear con ella, no hoy.

Emma gimió de frustración mientras se frotaba los ojos con la palma de sus manos, "Eso es todo. Detente ahí" dijo

Regina se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Emma, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso "¿Qué es 'ahí' señorita Swan?"

"Cada vez que intento conseguir que te abras, huyes de una puta vez. Tienes miedo de hacerte daño y pones tus estúpidos muros hasta arriba sin pensar en cómo se siente alguien más, en cómo me siento yo"

Regina no sabía cómo responder. Emma tenía razón, la exasperante, irritante y hermosa rubia siempre tenía razón.

"Mis muros, como usted dice, están ahí por una razón señorita Swan. Una razón que no estoy dispuesta a dejarle saber" replico Regina.

"¿Pero por qué? No entiendo ¿qué es lo que te da tanto miedo sentir?" Emma miro fijamente a Regina, mientras que la morena trataba de pensar en una respuesta que no fuese la verdad, pero que no fuera necesariamente una mentira. Pero antes de que pudiera habar, Emma habló por ella, "¿Tanto miedo te da que alguien espere por ti? O que alguien te deje? Porque te tengo una notica de última hora Regina, estoy en esto a largo plazo, la única forma en que te vas a deshacer de mí es si tú me lo pides"

"Lo hago porque te amo!" dijo Regina en voz alta. La morena inmediatamente levanto su mano y cubrió su boca, esperando que de alguna manera pudiera detenerse a cualquier otra cosa que saliera de su boca. Había jurado no decir esas dos palabras antes que Emma, pero su maldita boca lo había olvidado y la había traicionado.

Los verdes ojos de Emma se suavizaron antes las palabras, "yo también te amo."

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, una luz brillante hizo que los entrecerrara. Cuando por fin pudo ver a través de la luz blanca, vio todo el equipo médico y a una enfermera escribir algo en un portapapeles. Los recuerdos del accidente y de como de seguro Regina esperaba por ella la inundaron.

La enfermera colocó el portapapeles al pie de la cama de Emma cuando se dio cuenta de que esta estaba despierta, en lugar de salir de la habitación, camino hacía un costado de la rubia. "¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó.

Emma miró a la enfermera y sonrió, "mejor que antes. ¿Cuándo me puedo ir? Se supone que tengo que tomar un avión"

"Te estamos manteniendo en observación durante unos días, tuviste un golpe muy desagradable en la cabeza, un hombro dislocado y un par de costillas rotas. ¿Hay alguien a quien podamos contactar por ti?"

"Regina" dijo Emma con voz quebrada, "¿alguien ha contactado con Regina?" preguntó, "se suponía que nos encontraríamos en el aeropuerto"

La enfermera suavizó sus gestos, "nos comunicamos con los aeropuertos de la zona y no hay ninguna Regina Mills registrada en los vuelos de llegada de hoy"

"Pero- ella-" Emma no pudo hablar, se hundió en la cama de hospital y se quedó mirando hacía el techo. Estaba segura de que la enfermera se había disculpado o algo, pero no le importo.

Si Regina no había aparecido, ¿de verdad incluso la amaba? Emma sentía como si su mundo se venía abajo, le dolía mucho más que su estúpido brazo.

La rubia trato de no llorar, pero una lagrima rodó por su rostro. Si Regina no la amaba, ¿quién lo haría?

* * *

Emma estaba sentada en su escarabajo en una operación de vigilancia, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado en sus largos años como mujer de fianzas. Se había abastecido de aperitivos antes de salir de su apartamento y tenía su vaso lleno de café. No había sucedido nada hasta ahora, pero los hombres de negocios turbios por lo general salían después de la puesta de sol.

El que su celular sonara era inusual, pero lo considero una buena distracción al ver el identificador de llamadas- su novia. "Hey baby" dijo alegremente.

"Hola querida, ¿cómo estás?"

"Aburrida, replanteándome esto. No hay mucho pasando, ¿cómo estás tú?"

"Estoy bien, terminando el día por lo que estoy a punto de volver a casa a preparar la cena para Henry y para mí."

Henry era el hijo adoptivo de Regina. Lo adoptó cuando tenía apenas tres semanas, cuando ella apenas tenía 28 años. Ahora Henry se acercaba a los 6 años y exigía cada vez más tiempo con Regina, no es que se negara a ello. Era el niño de sus ojos y ella comprendía la situación en la que Regina estaba, se lo había dicho unas pocas semanas después de que empezaran a verse entre sí.

Se le rompía el corazón a Regina cuando tenía que viajar a Tallahassee por los negocios, pero también cuando tenía que dejar atrás a Emma para volver a su hijo. Emma no había conocido oficialmente aún a Henry, pero por lo que sabía, era un chico inteligente que se esforzaba mucho para ser el primero en sus clases.

"¿Cómo esta él?"

"Está bien. Ha estado trabajando muy duro en su escultura gigante de Lego, por lo que he tenido que recolocar algunos muebles y comprar más Legos."

"Tu chico es impresionante, estoy deseando mucho ver ese proyecto."

"Le hablé de ti esta mañana, espió nuestra sesión de anoche de Skype. Quería saber quién estaba haciendo feliz a su madre."

"No se asustó, ¿verdad? Me dijiste que había mordido a la última persona que le habías presentado."

"Robin? Bueno, él se lo busco, supongo que Henry tuvo algún sexto sentido que le indico que él estaba engañando a su esposa. Pero esta mañana parecía estar bien, le mostré una foto tuya y me dijo que eras muy bonita antes de salir corriendo a las escaleras a arreglarse para la escuela."

"Al chico le gusta demasiado la escuela baby, en serio. Pero supongo que estoy en sus buenos libros entonces."

"Estas en los míos, tienes que poder tomarte un tiempo en tu oh-tan-apretada agenda para pasar una semana o dos con tu novia."

"Una semana? Nunca estás más de dos días lejos de Henry."

"La escuela terminó hoy por el verano, así que iba a llevarlo. Puedes conocerlo, claro estás bien con eso."

"Dile que traiga sus Legos" dijo Emma.

Regina no tenía que estar frente a su novia para saber que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eres tan infantil Swan"

"Pero me amas"

"Por desgracias lo hago."

* * *

La Dra. Nolan mantuvo su vigilancia en Emma cada media hora. Tomo el portapapeles que estaba al pie de la cama y anoto la información que necesitaba. Miró a la rubia dormir, odiaba que tuviera que despertarla, pero necesitaba hacerle algunas preguntas para ver si su condición iba mejorando."

"Emma" dijo en voz baja mientras sacudía el hombro de su paciente con suavidad.

¿La nariz de Emma se arrugo en cuanto abrió un ojo, dejó escapar un bostezo antes de despertar completamente, "cena?"

"Necesito hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, después puedes volver a dormir"

Emma gruñó en respuesta mientras utilizaba su brazo bueno para ayudarse a sentar. "dispara"

Kathryn hizo las preguntas que necesitaba y Emma respondió todas lo mejor que pudo. Se sentía mucho mejor que cuando el accidente había ocurrido. Sin duda, su hombro aun le dolía como una perra y le dolían las costillas cuando respiraba, pero aparte de eso, la rubia se sentía mucho mejor.

"Voy a dejarte descansar un poco" dijo la doctora.

Emma arrastró los pies por la cama e hizo una mueca. Cuando la doctora se giró hacía ella para comprobarla la rubia habló, "estoy bien, lo prometo."

La Dra. Nolan se acercó de nuevo a la cama "¿dónde duele?"

Cuando Emma señaló su abdomen, la doctora pidió permiso para revisarla y levantarle la bata. Cuando lo hizo, noto que la piel que debería ser pálida lucia diferentes tonos de purpura y azul. Kathryn sabía que no era una contusión, de lo contrario la hubiesen visto en el primer examen físico que le hicieron, después de presionar la piel, la joven médico llegó a la conclusión de que Emma tenía una hemorragia interna.

"Voy a reservar un quirófano para que podamos detener la hemorragia, no es una cirugía complicada. Vendrá alguien para que puedas firmar el formulario de consentimiento para que podamos operarte pronto."

"¿Voy a morir?" preguntó Emma.

* * *

Decir que estaba nerviosa era subestimar. Estaba de pie junto a la cinta de equipaje, sus nervios estaban empezando a sacar lo mejor de ella, la mitad estaba emocionada por conocer a Henry, pero la otra mitad estaba lista para huir y evitar a Regina durante las semanas que pasara en la ciudad, podría usar de excusa que tuvo un caso de emergencia que la hizo salir de la ciudad.

Comprobó su teléfono, hasta donde sabía, el avión ya había aterrizado y estaban en camino a recoger su equipaje. Paso sus dedos por su rubio cabello con un suspiro mientras sus ojos se encontraron con otro par en esa sala. Había una mujer, con una niña de la edad de Henry, quizás más chica. Podía ver como esos pequeños ojos de la niña se iluminaban cuando vieron a alguien entrar por las puertas, cuando Emma siguió esa línea de visión, sus verdes ojos se posaron en un soldado. Observó como la niña corría hacía él, Emma suponía que era su padre, el hombre dejó caer su bolsa y se arrodilló para atraer a la chica a sus brazos.

 _Si él es capaz de defender nuestro país y estar lejos de su hija, entonces puedes conocer al hijo de la mujer que amas Swan._

"Emma!" gritó una voz, una voz que reconoció al instante como la de Regina.

Emma miró hacia dónde provenía la voz y por supuesto, ahí estaba Regina con Henry. Le dio a la mujer un casto beso antes de mirar hacia abajo para ver al adorable niño que nunca había visto antes. Tenía el cabello castaño y lacio y llevaba una playera de los Avengers.

 _Sí, sin duda este chico es impresionante._ Pensó Emma.

Regina se arrodillo a la altura de Henry antes de hablar, "¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste quien era quien hacía feliz a mamá?" Henry asintió en silencio, "bueno, mi pequeño príncipe, esta es Emma"

Emma hizo lo mismo que Regina, no lo sabía, pero se dio cuenta que el chico era tímido con los extraños. "Hola Henry" dijo con una sonrisa, "es un placer conocerte. Me gusta tu playera."

El chico se miró la playera antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreírle a Emma, "Te gustan los Avengers?"

"Definitivamente chico. Vivo para ellos"

"Mamá piensa que son tontos" dijo Henry mientras miraba a Regina que ya estaba de pie.

"Bueno, creo que tu mamá es un poco tonta por pensar eso" dijo Emma con una sonrisa, "tal vez esta semana podamos ir a ver la nueva película?"

"Podemos mamá?"

Emma se puso de pie y entrecerró sus ojos a Regina y puso su cara de cachorro, igual a la de Henry, "Sí mamá, podemos?" le preguntó.

"Ni si quieran llevan cinco minutos de conocerse y ya me sorprenden" dijo Regina. Miró a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo y se preguntó cómo su vida podía ser tan perfecta. Nunca había creído en los finales felices, pero en este momento, le parecía estar muy, muy cerca de uno.

* * *

La cirugía de la rubia había ido bien, sin complicaciones, el cirujano había logrado detener la hemorragia y Emma estaba ahora en recuperación, aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia.

La Dra. Nolan estaba hablando con otro médico sobre un caso diferente cuando escuchó el sonido plano del monitor de signos vitales que estaba en el cuarto de recuperación de Emma. Corrió hacía la habitación y miró hacía el monitor.

"Traigan un carro de paradas aquí!" gritó.

Una enfermera vestida de azul entró llevando el carro a toda velocidad y la Dra. Nolan enseguida tomó el desfibrilador y pidió que lo cargaran a 80 mientras otra enfermera abría la bata y colocaba los parches en el pecho de la rubia.

"Un paso atrás" instruyó la Dra. Nolan, esperó un segundo antes de colocar las paletas en el pecho de Emma y la descarga. Miró hacía le monitor de frecuencia cardiaca y otra enfermera le confirmo que aún no había pulso.

La enfermera comenzó a compresión mientras la doctora ordenó cargar el desfibrilador hasta 150. Le dijo a la enfermera que se alejara antes de sorprender a la rubia una vez más. No hubo pulso.

A diferencia del paramédico que había llamado a todos los aeropuertos de la zona para confirmar lo que la rubia había dicho, Kathryn realmente creía que quizás Regina era real. En la evaluación inicial de Emma, no había signo de enfermedad mental o de problemas psiquiátricos, en el papel, esta mujer era perfectamente sana, ¿por qué habría de imaginar a una mujer?

* * *

"¿Amas a mi mamá?" preguntó Henry, quien ahora tenía seis años.

Emma no necesito ningún momento para pensarlo, miró a Henry con una sonrisa, "sí, amo atu mamá, ¿por qué?"

"Ella es feliz contigo, sonríe mucho"

"Sí, supongo que sí"

Henry continuo jugando el nuevo juego de video que Emma le había regalado por su sexto cumpleaños y por un rato, esos eran los únicos sonidos en el pequeño departamento, sonidos de pelea y el de la ducha abierta.

La rubia había estado en muchos hogares en su infancia y siempre se preguntaba que se sentía tener una verdadera familia, lo que era tener un verdadero hogar. Emma movería cielo y mar para asegurarse de que Regina y Henry se sintieran seguros y queridos, incluso aunque no fuese por ella.

Emma desde hace mucho sabía que donde quiera que estuviese Regina, se sentía como en casa, pero aquí, sentada junto con su hijo mientras ella se duchaba, parecía ser donde estaba destinado a ser.

Estando tan metida en sus pensamientos no escuchó cuando la ducha se apagó y se sorprendió cuando vio a Regina de pie frente a ella con una de sus camisetas sin mangas y unos shorts de seda de su pijama con el cabello húmedo entre una toalla; Dios, nunca había visto a alguien tan hermosa antes.

"Debes dejar de pensar querida, te podría hacer daño a ti misma" dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

Emma se inclinó un poco hacía adelante y tomó el borde de la camiseta tirando hacía adelante para que Regina cayera sobre ella. La morena se sentó a horcadas sobre Emma y coloco los mechones sueltos detrás de la oreja de la rubia.

"Eres hermosa" susurró Emma.

"Es de mala educación hablar sobre-"

"Quiero decir, Regina, me encanta todo de ti. Me encanta que tus ojos sean tan oscuros pero siempre parecen más claros que cualquier otra cosa y la cicatriz sobre tu labio es simplemente atractiva. Pero, ¿sabes que es lo que más me gusta?"

"¿Qué te cocino?"

Emma acercó su boca al oído de Regina, y el susurro llegó en ondas hasta la medula espinal de Regina, "me encanta la forma en que vas a gemir mi nombre esta noche" dijo con su voz una octava más baja de lo normal.

La voz de Emma había enviado una ola de excitación al núcleo de Regina y sino fuera porque Henry estaba sentado en la habitación con ella, la morena hubiese hecho algo ya con su incorregible novia.

Regina único sus labios con los de Emma en un ardiente beso, un beso que demostraba a ambas, lo mucho que se amaban. Por un momento, solo eran ellas. El momento terminó rápidamente cuando se escuchó una explosión en el apartamento.

"¡Sí!" gritó Henry, quien se giró a mirar a su madre y a Emma y las encontró besándose, "Eww, mamá!" gimió.

* * *

Kathryn miró el reloj, eran las 20:14, había estado tratando de reanimar el corazón de Emma durante 20 minutos sin éxito. Miró a las otras enfermeras en la sala y sin necesidad de decir palabra asintió. La rubia doctora detuvo las compresiones antes de alejarse sin éxito de la cama.

"¿Estamos de acuerdo?" preguntó. Cuando todas estuvieron de acuerdo, Kathryn miró de nuevo al reloj de pared, "Hora de la muerte, 20:15" dijo con tristeza.

Una de las enfermeras tomó la sabana y cubrió el cuerpo de Emma como una señal de respeto. Ninguna de ellas conocía a Emma, pero la pérdida de un paciente siempre golpeaba una cuerda sensible en ellas, sabía muy bien que la vida era corta y podía ser quitada en un instante.

"¿Tiene familia?" preguntó una enfermera.

"No" dijo Kathryn.

Era ahora que tenía la esperanza de que Regina no fuera real, nadie debería tener que pasar por la pérdida de un ser amado y no tener la oportunidad de decir adiós. Quería estrangular al paramédico que había llamado a los aeropuertos, debió haber dejado que Emma muriera con la esperanza de que su pareja vendría por ella.

* * *

Emma se sentó en su sofá con aperitivos a un lado y un six de cervezas al otro. Estaba lista para su sesión de Skype con Regina, y Henry si estaba cerca. Al igual que las veces anteriores, ella los había extrañado en cuanto los había dejado, con su corazón hundido hasta que los volviera a ver en persona de nuevo.

Cuando la aplicación se inició llamó a Regina inmediatamente y la morena contesto enseguida. "Hola" dijo Emma después de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.

"Hola querida, ¿cómo estás? Te veo ya con tus cosas"

Emma miró su cerveza y sonrió. "Sí, hoy al chico malo y la paga fue en grande."

Su conversación cubrió lo básico; como habían ido sus días, los planes para el fin de semana y cosas de Henry ya que Emma era muy apegada al chico.

Había un tema de conversación que Regina había estado insinuando a su novia durante semanas, pero que no se atrevía a preguntar directamente. Había estado pensando en pedirle a Emma que se mudara, pero eso significaba que se moviera a través del país y no sabía si Emma querría dejar su vida atrás en Tallahassee.

"¿Baby?" dijo Emma,

Regina dejó la taza de café, "si querida?"

"Estaba pensando, en hacerle una visita a ustedes pronto" dijo

"¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarías? Puedo conseguir algo de tiempo alejada del-"

"Estaba pensando en el próximo fin de semana y para siempre; pero solo si tú quieres"

Todo lo que pudo hacer Regina fue sonreír. De alguna manera, Emma había logrado leer su mente y se preguntó que había hecho para merecer a una mujer como la rubia que estaba en la pantalla de su ordenador.

"Estoy adivinando por esa sonrisa en tu cara que es… un sí?"

"Por supuesto que sí idiota"

* * *

Kathryn se sentó en su oficina, tenía que ponerse al día con su papeleo. El día de hoy le había golpeado más de lo habitual y todavía no podía despejar su cabeza del caso de Emma Swan. Sí, el paciente tuvo una hemorragia interna, pero había podido solucionarlo y no había presentado otras lesiones potencialmente mortales que pudiera haber causado el paro cardiaco.

"Lo averiguaré cuando la autopsia sea completa" dijo en voz alta para sí misma.

Cerca de una hora había pasado cuando una de las enfermeras, y amiga cercana, Ashley, se asomó a la puerta.

"Alguien te está buscando Kat" dijo

"Si se trata del Sr. Gold dije que-"

"No, se trata de alguien preguntando por…" la enfermera miró hacía el dorso de su mano, donde había escrito el nombre, "Emma Swan. No conozco el caso, pero ellos dijeron que tú estabas encargada."

"Tráela a mi oficina por favor" dijo Kathryn tristemente.

La enfermera cerró la puerta detrás de ella y fue a buscar a la señora, que supuso Kathryn, se trataba de la misteriosa Regina Mills. La doctora sacó el expediente del caso de la pila de archivos, leyó rápidamente el resumen de lo que había sucedido. No sabía que decirle, solo podía decirle la verdad.

Miró hacía arriba cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de nuevo y se puso de pie para recibir a Regina, "Soy la Dra. Kathryn Nolan, por favor, tomé asiento Sra. Mills"

"¿Por qué nadie me deja ver a Emma?" preguntó mientras se sentaba.

Kathryn se sentó y empezó a explicar lo que había sucedido con Emma, todas sus lesiones y la cirugía. Antes de que pudiera decirle sobre el paro cardiaco Regina habló y deseo que no lo hubiese hecho.

"¿Ella está bien?" preguntó Regina

Es joven, pensó Kathryn, no debía pasar los 35, había hablado con tanta esperanza. Recordó como Emma le había hablado al paramédico sobre Regina, y ahora con dicha mujer sentaba delante de ella, Kathryn podía ver porque había hablado con tanta pasión.

"Por desgracia, después de la cirugía, Emma sufrió un paro cardiaco. Hicimos todo lo posible para reiniciar su corazón, pero no pudimos. Ella fue declarada muerta a las 20:15 esta noche"

Un sollozo estrangulado salió de la boca de Regina, su mano cubriendo su boca para detener los que venían. "No- tú-estás mal, Emma, ella no pudo-"

"Sra. Mills, lamento su perdida, de verdad. Emma habló con mucho amor sobre usted"

* * *

Después de enterarse del accidente de Emma, Regina había volado de vuelta a Nueva York solo para de nuevo volar a la ciudad natal de Emma para planear el funeral. Los dos habían estado en un hotel, a pesar de que Ruby les había dicho que podían quedarse con ella.

La planificación del funeral había sido un infierno para todos los involucrados, todos ellos inflexibles sobre lo que creían que era mejor para Emma, lo que Emma hubiese querido, pero en el fondo, sabía que lo que Emma hubiese querido era vivir. La única cosa en lo que lograron ponerse de acuerdo era que solo estarían las personas cercanas a Emma.

Cuando finalmente llegó el día, Regina había tenido problemas para levantarse de la cama. Sabía que quizás algún día tendría que asistir al funeral de Emma, la mujer comía demasiada comida chatarra para su gusto, pero ella quería que fuera dentro de unos 50 años, después de tener la oportunidad de haber sido una familia.

Mientras se ponía de pie, Henry entró en la habitación con una chaqueta y su corbata aun deshecha. "¿Puedes anudarla por mi mamá?" preguntó con tristeza.

"Por supuesto" dijo en voz baja mientras se arrodillaba para ponerse a su altura.

"Pensé que ustedes se casarían" dijo

"Yo también Henry, yo también."

Cuando termino de anudar la corbata, alisó el desordenado cabello de Henry, que se negaba a cortarse. Con un suspiro, abrazó a su hijo, era más para reconfortarse ella que a él, necesitaba sentirse cerca de alguien.

"Te amo mamá" dijo contra su cabello

"Yo también te amo mucho mi pequeño príncipe"

* * *

Ruby le había pedido a Regina que hablará en el funeral sabiendo que Emma lo hubiese querido, y mientras la mujer mayor tuvo sus dudas al principio, había aceptado sabiendo que esta sería la última vez, que en efecto, sería capaz de hablar con Emma.

Ella, Henry y Ruby estaban sentados en el primer banco de la iglesia, el ataúd estaba cerrado frente a ellos a su derecha. Regina no podía mirar la caja de madera, sabiendo que Emma estaba allí y no podía tocarla. Había perdido a otra persona más, a una que amaba con todo su ser y todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza que quizás si ella se hubiese mudado aquí, quizás Emma aún estaría viva.

"Y ahora, una amiga de Emma va a hablar"

Regina se puso de pie, agarrando fuertemente su discurso, al pasar junto al ataúd colocó una rosa en la parte superior. Al estar arriba, ante las pocas personas que habían asistido, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Henry y su hijo le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Para aclarar, yo era su novia" comenzó Regina, algunas risas se escucharon en la iglesia, "No tenía mucho conociendo a Emma antes de empezar a salir. Supongo que sería otra mujer más que me rompería el corazón y de alguna manera lo hizo, pero no-" la voz de Regina se rompió y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Ruby se acercó a ella y la abrazó y continuo leyendo el discurso por ella, "supuse que sería otra mujer más que me partiría el corazón, y de alguna manera lo hizo, pero no fue su culpa. Pasamos fines de semana juntas, pero eran escasos porque yo tenía que regresar al otro amor de mi vida en Nueva York, mi hijo. Recuerdo que estaba nerviosa de decirle a Emma sobre Henry, pensando que saldría corriendo por las colinas. Nunca esperé que llegase a amarlo tanto a como lo hizo"

"Habíamos estado saliendo durante seis meses antes de que se conocieran, ella y mi hijo se aliaron. Henry tiene una manera de conseguir lo que quiere de la gente y Emma no pudo resistirse a la Mirada-de-cachorro-de-Henry-Mills. Siempre le daba dulces a escondidas antes de la cena y dejaba que se quedara despierto mucho después de su hora de dormir. Pero hizo mucho más que eso, lo amó"

"El día en que murió, se supone que sería un día feliz, ella se mudaba a Nueva York para que pudiéramos estar juntos, pero entonces un conductor borracho le impidió su único objetivo en la vida, ser parte de una familia. Ella me dijo una vez, que por fin había encontrado su hogar y mi corazón se hundió cuando pensé que hablaba de Tallahassee, pero en lugar de eso, me dijo que su hogar era donde quiera que yo estuviese"

"Una cita del libro favorito de Emma dice: ' _No puedes elegir si van a hacerte daño en este mundo, pero si eleiges quien te lo hace. Me gustan mis opciones'_ y es verdad, me gustan mis opciones, prefiero ser herida por ella que por cualquier otra persona."

"La amé, no, la amor, la amo con todo mi ser, pero con su ayuda y con la de mi maravilloso hijo, vamos a ser capaz de mantener viva a Emma en nuestra memoria. Todos ustedes tendrán su historia única con ella, como la tenemos nosotras, como Ruby que conoce a Emma desde mucho antes que yo, y que la queremos a nuestra manera. Donde quiera que estés, te amo Emma, y Henry también. Espero que encuentres la paz. Algún día te volveré a ver."

Y mientras Ruby hablaba por ella, Regina no pudo evitar sentir un par de ojos familiares sobre ella y buscó en la habitación pero no pudo encontrarlos."

 _Un día Emma. Algún día voy a verte de nuevo,_ pensó, _te amo idiota._

"Yo también te amo mucho baby, lo siento." Una voz fantasmal susurró al oído de Regina, y que solo ella escuchó.

* * *

 **La frase favorita de Emma es del libro 'The Fault in our Stars' de John Green, se les hizo familiar?**

 **Leí esto hace unas noches y bueno, me fue difícil leer el discurso de Regina, igual traducirlo, tengo un corazón muy blandito y una imaginación muy vívida en historias de este tipo (gracias Grey's Anatomy!)  
**

 **No me gustan los finales tristes ni este tipo de drama, pero este fic me tocó y quise compartiselos... para que lloren también xD**

 **Denle Fav al fic original para que la autora sepa cuan apreciado es su trabajo, y si se animan a mas ps un Review no estaría mal (aunque sea en español). Una disculpa si se me fue algún error ortografíco o de dramática.  
**

 **Y yo me he ganado un comentario?**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
